Always
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: Duncan has always kept his promises. Always. -DxC  -A fluffy little nothing.


**AN: After watching all those leaked episodes of TDWT, I was kind of reluctant to write anything DxC for a while... Especially after the most recent episode, "I See London". I won't spoil anything, but if you've seen it, you'll know what I mean. That episode got me thinking, however, and I created this.**

Maybe it's just because he's stubborn, or maybe it's because he'll end up being reminded of that day, back when they were children. Either way, Duncan has always kept his promises. _Always._

It doesn't matter if it's something as stupid as; _"I promise I won't laugh." _when she announces that the hairdresser made a mistake while giving her a trim. She removes the paper-bag she'd childishly pulled over her head, to reveal her hair that is much too short now, which she believes makes her look like a guy. His lip twitches, hinting a smile, but he doesn't laugh. However, his comment still leaves her fuming. _"You might wanna consider putting that paper-bag back on, Sweetheart."_

Or, if it's something as huge as; _"I promise I won't break your heart, Courtney." _the night she cries on his shoulder, sobbing about how her Parent's are getting a divorce, and that they're relationship might just end up the same way, if they decide to get married, one day.

The thought of promises usually ends up making her think back to that day, when they were tweleve years old.

* * *

It had felt like some kind of dumb kids movie, but it was really happening. Her Parent's had forgot to come to the big school play she had spent months rehearsing. Sure, they were coming to pick her up now, after it was over, but she'd even managed to get the lead part, _and_ hadn't messed up a single line, the whole show! All she wanted to do at the moment, was cry her eyes out.

That's how he found her, -when heading back to his class to grab his back-pack- crying at her desk. He wondered what on earth could make her so upset, as he'd never seen her show the slightest bit of sadness the whole three years he had known her.

"Courtney...? You okay?" Duncan had touched her shoulder lightly, and she'd flinched in response, head lifting from where they'd been buried in her arms that were laying on the wood surface of her desk.

"Why would I be okay?" Courtney had snapped, dark eyes filled with hurt, and tears that continued to tumble down her cheeks like rain.

Before the boy had a chance to give a reply, she interrupted. "Mommy and Daddy promised they'd come! They promised me!"

He raked his hand through his thick dark hair, and took a seat in the desk beside her, back-pack momentarily forgotten. "They broke their promise. I know how you feel."

"No you don't," She mumbled, wiping at her eyes with a little more force then necessary. "Your Mom and Dad come to every school event you're in! I know they do, I've seen them!"

He got up from the chair without a word, and the brunette expected him to grab his bag and leave without reply, but instead he marched over to the Teacher's desk to grab some tissues. He handed them to her before responding. "My Parent's aren't so great. They actually forgot my birthday last year."

She took the tissues gratefully, before frowning. "They forgot their own son's birthday? My Parent's have never done _that._"

He nodded, settling for leaning against the corner of her desk, instead of going back to the chair. "I understood, though. My Gramdma was in the hospital, so there wasn't really any time for me..."

Courtney awkwardly patted his back, and he laughed lightly.

"Look, let's face it, our Parent's aren't always going to keep their promises. But I'll make _you_ a promise, instead. I promise if I ever make you a promise, I'll keep it. No matter what. Um, including this one."

The female blinked once, twice, then again, before she gave him a deadpan expression. "But we don't like each other. Why would you do that?"

"Come on, I think the dislike is pretty one-sided." He gave her a pointed look, before continuing, scratching the back of his neck in what looked like discomfort. "And uh, you know, I just... don't wanna see you cry again. So if your parent's are ever stupid, and break a promise to you, you know I'll always keep mine."

"You promise you'll keep your promises to me?" She repeated, holding back a smile at how silly the sentence sounded.

He nodded. "No matter how small."

"Duncan, we've been standing outside for twenty minutes, come on!" The boy's Father shouted into the classroom, ignoring the little girl his son had been talking to.

"Right. Sorry, Dad. Well, see you later, Courtney." With that, he picked up his Spider Man back-pack and was out the classroom door.

As much as she hated to admit it, she felt a little better. And it turned out Duncan was true to his word, as well. Even as the years passed.

* * *

"Do you promise to love her, every single day of forever?" The Minster asked, as the man stood across from his fiancé.

"I do." He replied with a grin, mouthing a silent, _"I promise."_ to her.

And she knew, without a doubt, he'd keep it.

Just like always.


End file.
